Agresif
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Sakura selalu berpindah tempat tinggal dikarenakan pekerjaan ayahnya. Hingga ia pindah ke Konoha dan bertemu dengan Sasuke yang akhirnya menjadi sahabatnya. Sakura yang polos tidak mengerti arti sebuah ciuman. Ia hanya melakukannya karena merasa Sasuke sangat tampan dan gemas ingin menciumnya. Ia tak sadar bahwa perlakuannya membuat perasaan lain tumbuh di hati Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Gadis berusia lima tahun itu memerungutkan wajah memandang ke luar jendela mobil yang dikendarai oleh ayahnya. Ia memeluk bonek Teddy Bear berwarna cokelat dengan wajah masam. Pasalnya ia masih belum terima jika kenyataan saat ini mengatakan bahwa ia pindah ke Konoha demi pekerjaan ayahnya di sana.

Segala macam rayuan ayah dan ibunya tak ia pedulikan. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kukuh untuk _ngambek _karena keputusan sepihak orang tuanya. Ia sedih karena harus meninggalkan Suna di mana ia mempunyai banyak teman di sana. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Konoha? Apakah ia akan mendapatkan banyak teman juga di sini? Perasaan takut tidak memiliki teman merayap di hati gadis itu.

Sedan hitam milik keluarga Haruno berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah bernomor dua puluh empat. Rumah yang terlihat asri dengan ditumbuhi banyak bunga-bunga bermekaran tidak menarik hati anak perempuan satu-satunya dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Ia masih setia duduk di dalam mobil memeluk bonekanya dengan erat seolah hanya boneka itulah tempatnya bersandar.

"Sakura, ayo kita sudah sampai di rumah baru kita," Mebuki membuka pintu mobil dan sedikit membungkuk menatap putrinya yang masih cemberut.

Sakura tidak menyahut ucapan ibunya. Ia turun dan memandang rumah di hadapannya dengan mendongakkan kepala. Inilah rumah yang akan ia tempati entah untuk berapa tahun ke depan mengingat pekerjaan ayahnya yang sering memaksa mereka untuk berpindah tempat tinggal.

"Ayah dan ibu akan membereskan barang-barang terlebih dahulu. Kau jangan bermain ke mana-mana dulu ya?" Kizashi mengusap lembut surai merah muda anak gadisnya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa dua buah tas besar.

Sakura mendengus kesal merasa bosan. Ia rindu dengan sahabatnya Sabaku Gaara yang selalu setia menemaninya bermain. Ia sangsi akan betah tinggal di kota yang kata ibunya merupakan kota kelahirannya ini.

Tuk!

Sebuah bola baseball mengenai sepatu Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk mengambil bola tersebut dan memutar-mutarkannya. Ia menemui sebuah nama terukir di sana.

Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" ucapnya mengeja tulisan di bola tersebut. Walaupun ia belum masuk sekolah, setidaknya Sakura sudah pandai membaca dan menulis.

"Hei! Lemparkan bola itu!"

Suara seorang anak laki-laki mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari bola yang berada di tangannya. Ia melihat bocah yang seumuran dengannya berdiri tak jauh darinya, tepatnya di depan sebuah rumah yang berada di samping kiri rumah baru gadis itu.

Sakura memasang kuda-kuda untuk melemparkan bola baseball tersebut. Ia memang pernah beberapa kali bermain baseball bersama Gaara di lapangan dekat kediaman lamanya di Suna. Dan tanpa berkata apapun, Sakura melemparkan bola tersebut dengan kencang ke arah bocak lelaki tersebut.

Duk!

"Ups!" Sakura menampilkan deretan giginya dengan kaku saat bola baseball yang ia lempar tepat mengenai jidat bocah lelaki tersebut.

"Hei!" anak lelaki itu mengambil bola baseball yang jatuh tak jauh dari kaki setelah mengenai jidatnya, lalu berniat menghampiri Sakura dan memarahinya.

Sakura yang melihat tetangga barunya akan marah-marah langsung menciut, namun sebuah suara tawa seseorang membuat ia menolehkan kepala melihat sumber suara.

"Diam kau, _aniki_!"

"Hahaha... Lemparan yang sangat bagus! Ia bahkan lebih jago daripadamu, Sasuke!"

Sakura diam memerhatikan kedua laki-laki yang ia tebak kakak-beradik ini. Anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari bocah yang dipanggil Sasuke itu berjalan mendekat pada Sakura dan tersenyum ramah.

"Hai, kenalkan aku Uchiha Itachi dan ini adikku Sasuke. Siapa namamu?" Itachi sedikit membungkuk mengelus surai merah muda Sakura.

"Sakura... Haruno Sakura," sahut Sakura malu-malu.

"Tadi itu lemparan yang sangat bagus, Sakura-_chan_. Kau belajar dari mana?" Itachi terkekeh melihat Sasuke yang bersungut kesal sambil mengusap jidatnya yang mungkin akan benjol.

"Aku diajari Gaara-_kun_," sahut Sakura polos.

"Oh... Dia pasti temanmu di kediamanmu yang lama. Nah! Karena sekarang kau sudah tinggal di Konoha, berteman yang baik ya dengan Sasuke," Itachi menepuk kepala Sasuke pelan membuat adiknya membuang muka karena malu.

Sakura memerhatikan kedua pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan polos. Lalu, gadis kecil itu mengulurkan tangannya di depan Sasuke. Seingatnya sewaktu TK dulu Sakura diajarkan oleh guru kalau mau berkenalan harus berjabat tangan.

"Ayo berteman dengan baik, Sasuke-_kun_," gadis itu berucap ceria dengan senyumnya yang manis membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Hn," Sasuke menyambar tangan Sakura. Keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa dari sinilah takdir mereka berdua tertulis dan tak bisa dihapuskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Warning!

AU, OOC, Typo, Absurd, Miss-Typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Agresif

By Chocoaddicted

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Sasuke-_kuuuuuunnn_!"

Grrrr!

"Apa lagi?!"

Sasuke menatap nyalak gadis berusia delapan tahun yang sejak tadi pagi terus mengekorinya ke manapun bocah laki-laki itu pergi. Mulai dari berangkat sekolah sampai saat ini ia sedang istirahat di bawah rindangnya pohon taman belakang sekolah. Hampir setiap hari pula Sasuke mencoba menghindari gadis bermata _emerald _itu, tapi gadis itu selalu bisa menemukan di mana Sasuke berada.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang meninggi karena kesal. Ia mengempaskan bokongnya tepat di samping Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai siswa teladan karena prestasi dan kejeniusannya.

"Pulang nanti kita kencan ya?" pinta Sakura dengan menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas malas, "Aku sibuk,"

"Huh! Kau selalu sibuk! Ayolah... Sekali saja ya?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya lagi. Semenjak Sakura berteman dengan Yamanaka Ino, gadis itu selalu mengajaknya kencan. Entah apa yang sudah dikatakan Yamanaka muda itu pada Sakura. Yang jelas itu sudah mengkontaminasi otak Sakura yang masih polos.

"Aku ada les musik pulang sekolah nanti," entahlah Sasuke juga tidak mengerti mengapa harus menjelaskan hal ini pada tetangganya yang cerewet.

"Huh!" Sakura akhirnya diam dan menggembungkan pipi.

Sasuke merasa ini jauh lebih baik. Sakura diam dan waktu terasa menenangkan. Bocah lelaki itu kembali terpejam sambil bersandar di bawah pohon maple. Angin sejuk menyapa indra perabanya. Ketenangan ini sangat jarang ia dapatkan karena ia selalu saja dikejar-kejar oleh para penggemarnya yang aneh-aneh.

Cup!

Sasuke membuka matanya kaget karena merasa sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya. Ia melihat wajah Sakura yang tidak memiliki jarak di depan wajahnya. Sasuke merona menyadari bahwa gadis itu baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Saat mata gadis itu terbuka dan menatapnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, Sasuke merasakan detak jantungnya bertalu dengan irama yang tidak normal.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa seorang Uchiha terbata karena perlakuan seorang gadis yang menciumnya.

Sakura yang sudah menjauhkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke dengan kepala dimiringkan sedikit. Posenya begitu imut membuat Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajah.

"Karena Sasuke-_kun _sangat tampan, aku jadi ingin melakukannya saja," sahutnya dengan polos.

"A-apa yang kau—"

Cup!

"Sasuke-_kun _tampan sekali sih! Jadi aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menciummu, hehe," Sasuke kembali terdiam saat Sakura menciumnya untuk kedua kalinya, "ah! Sebentar lagi masuk. Aku ada janji sama Ino. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Cup!

Sekali lagi Uchiha Sasuke dibuat terdiam saat Sakura kembali mengecup singkat bibirnya yang tidak terkatup rapat. Gadis itu berjalan sambil melompat-lompat riang meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk kaku di tempatnya.

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Ia masih dapat merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir Sakura saat menempel di sana. Bagaimana cantiknya wajah gadis itu. Bagaimana harumnya gadis itu.

Sial!

Sasuke jadi ingin dicium lagi! Haruno Sakura sudah salah membangkitkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah disadari Sasuke. Sesuatu yang selalu disangkal Sasuke karena laki-laki itu selalu menganggap Sakura menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di taman belakang sekolah waktu itu, Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat semakin lengket. Ke mana-mana mereka selalu berdua. Sebenarnya Sasuke yang melarang Sakura dekat dengan anak laki-laki yang lain. Alasannya tentu saja karena Sakura adalah tetangganya yang harus ia jaga baik-baik dan orang tua Sakura sudah menitipkannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, hari ini aku mau main ke rumah Ino. Jadi, Sasuke-_kun _pulang duluan saja," Sakura tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya di depan kelas. Sekolah sudah sepi karena murid-muridnya sudah pulang secepat kilat setelah bel berbunyi dan Ino yang Sakura maksud sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Tidak! Kau harus pulang," perintah Sasuke mutlak.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku sudah janji pada Ino akan membaca majalah bersama!"

"Sakura. Kau dengar kata-kataku tadi 'kan?"

"Ya, aku dengar,"

"Lalu?"

Cup!

Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke membuat bocah bersurai _raven _itu terdiam. Ia memeluk tetangganya itu dengan erat. Sakura bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang memompa dengan cepat. Tak lama, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tolong sampaikan pada _okaa-san _dan _otou-san _kalau aku akan pulang sore! _Jaa, _Sasuke-_kun_!"

Cup!

Sekali lagi Sakura mencium pipi kiri Sasuke sebelum berlari riang meninggalkan bocah laki-laki itu yang masih mematung dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Gila! Uchiha Sasuke bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berusia sepuluh tahun. Keduanya sudah duduk di bangku kelas empat sekolah dasar. Sakura mendapatkan banyak teman di Konoha, namun kini kembali ia harus merasakan kehilangan karena saat ini ia sedang berdiri di depan kelas menyampaikan salam perpisahan kepada teman-temannya.

Siang nanti Sakura akan pindah ke Suna. Ayahnya kembali dipindah tugaskan ke sana. Sejak awal ia pindah ke Konoha, ayahnya memang pernah berkata bahwa mereka sekeluarga tidak tinggal menetap di negara api tersebut.

Sakura yang sudah memiliki sahabat di Konoha tentu merasa berat meninggalkan kota kelahirannya tersebut. Apalagi ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang tidak mau menatapnya sejak mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. Ino bahkan menangis saat tahu _partner in crime_-nya itu akan pindah sekolah.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua sikapku selama ini yang mungkin membuat kalian kesal. _Sayonara_," Sakura berujar sendu, lalu membungkukkan badan.

Ino bangkit dari duduknya lalu menerjang sahabatnya dengan pelukan erat. Teman-teman sekelas Sakura pun satu persatu menghampiri gadis itu dan memeluknya. Kecuali satu orang yang masih bergeming di tempat duduknya. Ia menatap sendu kursi sebelahnya yang akan kosong sampai mungkin ia lulus sekolah.

Mengapa gadis itu tega meninggalkannya seorang diri setelah menumbuhkan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia definisikan melalui kata-kata? Ia akan merindukannya. Merindukan segala kecerewetannya, sikapnya yang manja dan ceroboh, sikap agresifnya yang selalu menciumnya tiba-tiba. Dan segala perhatian gadis itu yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan dari siapa pun.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat saat kelas sudah sepi karena semua teman-teman dan gurunya mengantar Sakura sampai ke depan gerbang sekolah. Gadis itu sudah dijemput orang tuanya. Sasuke bahkan terlalu pengecut untuk menerima kenyataan dengan mengantar kepergian Sakura.

Sakura meneteskan air mata memandang teman-temannya. Ia merasa tidak puas karena Sasuke tidak ada di antara kerumunan mereka. Saat ia menoleh ke arah kelasnya di lantai dua, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depan jendela memandangnya dari jauh.

Sakura tersenyum sendu dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Ia akan merindukan sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Saat ia masuk ke dalam mobil, Sakura tidak tahu bahwa setetes air mata turun di wajah Sasuke mengantar kepergiannya yang entah kapan akan kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

.

.

.

Area bacot author:

Iya ane tau utang penpik ane masih ada dua, tapi jari ane gatel mau ngetik penpik yang ini setelah dapet ilham hasil browsing foto SasuSaku di mbah gugel. Bahahaha...

Tenang tenang... ini cuman twoshoot atau paling banyak threeshoot. Nggak sempet edit lagi karena mau bobok. Hahaha...

Ditunggu reviewnya yak...

Sankyu na~ :*


	2. Chapter 2

Kaki kiri yang mulus turun dari dalam sebuah sedan hitam setelah membuka pintu mobil terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu masih ingat sebelas tahun yang lalu ia pernah melakukan hal yang serupa, namun bedanya dahulu sang ibu yang membukakan pintu mobil dan ia memasang wajah cemberut. Sekarang gadis bermata _emerald _itu turun dari mobil dengan wajah tegang dan tangan gemetar.

Bagaimana tidak tegang jika sumber rasa malunya berada di kota ini? Setelah tujuh tahun ia meningggalkan Konoha, kini dirinya dan keluarga kembali lagi ke kota tersebut. Alasannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dulu karena pekerjaan sang ayah. Tapi, kali ini mereka akan menetap di sana karena sang ayah sudah mendapat jabatan yang bagus di kota yang terkenal dengan kesejukannya tersebut.

Ia melirik rumah sebelah kiri yang kelihatan begitu asri dan tidak jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali ia lihat. Rumah itu tetap terawat dengan gaya minimalis dipadukan tradisional. Gadis itu meneguk ludah. Bukan, bukan karena ia haus, tapi ia terlalu takut bertemu dengan salah satu anak pemilik rumah yang dahulu pernah menjadi korban kepolosannya yang bodoh.

_Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengannya._

Meski itu kelihatannya mustahil.

"Sakura, ayo cepat bawa barang-barangmu masuk!"

"Ya, ibu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Standard Disclaimer Applied

Warning!

AU, OOC, Typo, Absurd, Miss-Typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Agresif

By Chocoaddicted

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membanting tubuh di atas ranjang yang empuk. Ia kembali menempati kamar yang dulu. Ayahnya memang pintar dalam berbisnis. Ternyata beliau dulu membeli rumah itu kemudian dikontrakkan agar bisa memutar uang. Setelah penyewa rumah tersebut pindah ke Iwa, Kizashi langsung membawa mereka sekeluarga tinggal di sana.

Waktu itu Sakura menolak habis-habisan untuk tinggal di rumah tersebut. Kenapa tidak pindah ke tempat lain saja? Karena mau tak mau jika tinggal di kediamannya yang lama maka Sakura akan bertemu dengan _ia _lagi.

Ia tidak tahu harus menampilkan ekspresi apa pada_nya_ jika bertemu. Tapi, Kizashi tentu tidak tahu akan rasa malu anaknya yang sangat besar dan tertanam dalam hati. Yang ayah dan ibunya tahu adalah harga rumah di Konoha sangat mahal, jadi lebih baik menempati rumah yang dulu.

Entah Sakura harus bersyukur atau tidak akan hal tersebut yang secara tidak langsung kembali akan mempertemukannya dengan sahabat sekaligus cinta pertama, Uchiha Sasuke. Meski ia sangat ingin menghindarinya, namun ia penasaran seperti apa Sasuke sekarang. Apa ia masih tampan seperti dulu atau malah makin bertambah tampan? Rasa rindu juga tak bisa dihindari.

Sakura menghela napas berat. Ugh... Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya nanti saat bertemu dengan Sasuke? Kantung celana atau kemeja yang ia gunakan tidak muat untuk menyembunyikan wajah bulatnya. Sasuke pasti berpikir ia adalah gadis yang sangat agresif. Ya, lelaki itu pasti berpikir demikian. Anak kecil mana coba yang berani mencium bibir teman laki-lakinya kalau bukan agresif namanya? Meski ia tahu saat itu begitu polos dan bodoh. Polos dan bodoh memang beda tipis.

Sakura yang berusia delapan tahun lalu memang tidak mengerti arti sebuah ciuman. Ia melakukan hal tersebut karena sangat gemas dengan wajah Sasuke yang tampan. Gadis itu juga sangat suka melihat rona merah yang akan muncul di wajah Sasuke tiap kali ia berhasil menciumnya.

Sakura yang masih kecil tentu tidak memahami apa itu cinta. Yang ia tahu, Sakura tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Sasuke. Gadis belia itu hanya ingin Sasuke menaruh perhatian hanya untuknya. Ia tidak suka jika ada gadis lain yang mencuri perhatian Sasuke. Sakura sangat senang ketika mereka sangat akrab dan lengket bagaikan perangko.

Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat Sakura sedih. Ketika kepergiannya ke Suna, Sasuke tidak mengantarkannya seperti teman-teman yang lain. Lelaki itu hanya memandangnya dari jendela kelas dengan wajah datar. Hati Sakura tercubit kala itu. Ia mencoba tersenyum meski getir dan akhirnya ia menangis di dalam mobil yang membuat kedua orang tuanya mengira bahwa ia sedih harus berpisah dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Padahal kenyataannya Sakura ingin Sasuke mengucapkan setidaknya salam perpisahan.

Sakura membalik tubuhnya dengan posisi miring sehingga gadis itu dapat melihat bingkai foto yang terpajang di atas meja nakas. Ia menautkan alis begitu melihat foto dirinya dan Sasuke ketika berusia sembilan tahun. Di foto itu Sakura sedang mencium pipi Sasuke yang memberikan kado ulang tahun padanya. Wajah Sasuke melongo dengan tubuh kaku, sedangkan Sakura terlihat berseri-seri.

Hanya melihat foto yang membuktikan betapa agresifnya ia dulu saja membuat Sakura merona menahan malu. Gadis itu langsung bangkit dan menelungkupkan bingkai foto tersebut. Pasti ibunya yang sengaja meletakkan foto tersebut di sana. Ia tahu sejak ibunya mengenal Sasuke, beliau dan ibunya Sasuke berkontribusi dalam usaha perjodohan dirinya dengan si bungsu Uchiha.

Sakura yang tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja tentu ingin kehidupannya normal tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu yang memalukan. Meski seharusnya ia berbangga hati hanya dirinyalah yang berhasil mencuri ciuman pertama Uchiha Sasuke. Dan bungsu Uchiha itu tidak pernah menolak maupun membalas. Seolah dirinya patung yang rela diperlakukan apa saja oleh Sakura.

"Aku ingin hidup sebagai remaja normal!" seru Sakura dengan semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan, "bagaimanapun aku harus bisa menghindari Sasuke jika bertemu dengannya. Apa aku harus pura-pura amnesia saja?"

Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagu seolah berpikir. Kemudian gadis cantik itu menjetikkan jari setelah mendapatkan keputusan di dalam otaknya.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus!"

Ya... Manusia berhak berusaha tapi Tuhan yang menentukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah! Sakura-_chan _tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik! Benar 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sakura mengembangkan cengiran dengan kaku ketika berhadapan dengan keluarga Uchiha, lebih tepatnya pada seorang remaja tujuh belas tahun yang berdiri di belakang Mikoto. Niatnya ingin menghindari Sasuke justru harus bertemu kurang dari empat jam sejak kedatangannya di Konoha. Salahkan Mebuki dan Kizashi yang sangat bersemangat mengunjungi keluarga Uchiha dengan menyeret Sakura untuk ikut serta.

Sasuke sendiri berdiri dengan kaku melihat gadis kecil yang dulu sering menciumnya tiba-tiba kini tumbuh menjadi remaja cantik dengan rambut sepinggang. Rasa rindu yang membuncah meluap begitu saja dan tanpa aba-aba Sasuke berjalan cepat lalu memeluk tubuh Sakura yang begitu kecil dalam pelukannya.

Sakura membulatkan mata mendapat pelukan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Sementara berpasang-pasang mata keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha juga tak kalah kaget melihat aksi bungsu Uchiha yang selalu dingin melancarkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sasuke lembut sambil melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. Bibirnya melengkung tipis mengembangkan senyuman.

"Eh?" dan ucapan Sasuke membuat keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno memekik kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Sasuke sangat merindukan Sakura-_chan_,"

Ucapan Mikoto yang terdengar geli membuat Sakura mati-matian menahan semburat merah di wajah apalagi ditambah saat ini Sasuke sedang memilin rambutnya dengan mata pria itu yang terus menatapnya intens.

Sakura berusaha untuk melenyapkan ingatan-ingatan masa kecil yang berkeliaran di otak. Ia duduk dengan kaku dan terkadang keringat dingin muncul di dahinya yang lebar. Itachi yang duduk tak jauh darinya tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana adiknya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir kalau kepala Sasuke sudah konslet.

"Sasuke, kau membuat Sakura-_chan _tidak nyaman," Itachi mengeluarkan suaranya ketika melihat Sakura bergerak gelisah untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke terus merapatkan diri pada gadis itu.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Itachi dengan tajam, "Kenapa? Kau ingin merebutnya dariku ya?"

"Eh?"

Bahkan Fugaku pun melongo mendengar ucapan anak bungsunya yang dikenal dingin dan cuek. Mereka semua memandang Sasuke yang saat ini mengeluarkan aura posesif.

"Si-siapa yang merebut dari si-siapa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya akan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh pria tersebut.

"Tentu saja Itachi merebutmu dariku. Kau 'kan hanya milikku," Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menatap langsung ke _emerald _Sakura membuat gadis itu merona.

"Eh?" kini Mikoto, Fugaku, Kizashi, Mebuki dan Itachi semakin dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri dan memandang semua pasang mata yang saat ini memandangnya penasaran. Rasa malu semakin membesar. Ia berencana untuk amnesia kalau begini caranya, bagaimana ia bisa pura-pura amnesia? Yang ada ia hanya menambah rasa malunya saja.

"A-aku permisi!" daripada semakin lama menanggung rasa malu, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi secepatnya dari kediaman Uchiha. Saat ini pilihan yang tepat adalah menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Aku ikut!" Sasuke berdiri dan menyusul Sakura yang sudah hilang di balik pintu rumah kediaman Uchiha.

Blam!

Setelah Sasuke menghilang, Kizashi, Mebuki, Mikoto, Itachi dan Fugaku saling memandang dengan raut bingung. Kemudian tawa Mikoto dan Mebuki memecah keheningan mereka.

"Hohoho... Kalau begini rencana kita yang dulu semakin bisa direalistiskan, Mebuki!" seru Mikoto riang.

"Hohoho... Tentu saja, Mikoto!" balas Mebuki dengan cengirannya.

Sementara Kizashi, Fugaku dan Itachi hanya dapat menghela napas dengan senyum pasrah menghadapi obsesi kedua wanita yang sangat ingin menjadi besan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, tunggu!"

Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura yang berjalan cepat—malah hampir lari menuju sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari kediaman mereka. Sakura yang mendapat sentuhan dari Sasuke langsung merasakan listrik menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia dipaksa menghadap pria itu dengan kedua tangan kokoh Sasuke yang memutar bahunya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke menautkan alis ketika Sakura sengaja menghindar dari tatapannya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Bohong!" Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura agar mereka saling menatap.

Sekali lagi Sakura merasakan listrik mengalir di tubuhnya. Kepakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perut. Wajahnya memanas ketika menyadari jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Bahkan ia juga dapat melihat rona merah tipis di wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu.

"Ja-ja-jangan sembarangan menyentuhku!" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke pelan dan mundur beberapa langkah mengambil jarak.

"Kenapa? Padahal dulu kau yang paling senang jika dekat-dekat denganku, bahkan kau sering—"

"—_Stop_! Aku tidak ingat semua itu!" Sakura memekik sambil menjulurkan telapak tangannya ke depan menyuruh Sasuke berhenti bicara.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Jangan menyebut hal itu lagi! Aku amnesia, oke? Aku amnesia!" Sakura berseru frustrasi sambil menjambak rambutnya seperti orang gila, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap punggungnya dengan bingung.

"Heeee? Jadi kau ingin melupakannya? Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu terus mengingatnya. Sampai mana kau mampu bertahan? Aku ingin tahu," Sasuke menyeringai sambil melipat tangan di bawah dada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menelan ludah. _Sial_. Batinnya bergejolak nestapa. Saat ini ia berdiri di depan kelas barunya dan sialnya ia sekelas dengan Sasuke yang sangat ingin dihindari. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa melihat seringai di wajah tampan Sasuke. Bagaimana ini? Ia seperti berada di dalam kandang macan.

"Na-namaku Haruno Sakura. Pindahan dari Suna. Salam kenal semuanya!" Sakura membungkuk sebentar lalu menghadap teman sekelasnya lagi. Ia berusaha mati-matian tidak melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Namun, lagi-lagi kesialan seolah tak mau lepas dari dirinya.

"Haruno, kau bisa duduk di samping Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha, angkat tanganmu!"

Dan Sakura merutuk nasibnya melihat Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanan sambil menyeringai pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Selama pelajaran Sakura tidak mendapat perlakuan aneh dari Sasuke kecuali tatapan intens pria itu. Bahkan pria itu dengan sengaja menopang dagu memerhatikan Sakura yang setengah mati tidak memedulikannya dengan fokus pada penjelasan guru di depan kelas. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Sakura sedikit merasa risih ditatap begitu intens oleh seorang pria tampan.

"Kau semakin cantik," ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh dan ia dapat melihat senyum tipis pria itu. Mau tak mau rona merah menjalar di pipi Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Kepala Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah lain ketika mendengar suara cempreng seorang gadis di depan mejanya. Ia melihat gadis bersurai pirang yang diikat satu memandangnya dengan gembira.

"I-Ino?" ucap Sakura agak ragu.

"Ya, aku Ino! Kau melupakanku?" Ino berdecak sebal melihat sahabat lama yang seolah lupa pada dirinya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau sahabat terbaikku!"

Ino nyengir menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapih, "Ayo ikut denganku! Aku ingin cerita banyak padamu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu!"

"Oke!"

"Tck!"

Sakura yakin itu adalah decakan kesal Sasuke. setidaknya hari ini ia bisa menghindari pria itu. Syukurlah Ino muncul di saat yang tepat. Jadi, ia tidak harus terjebak bersama Sasuke lebih lama. Karena jika demikian Sakura bisa jatuh pada pesona Uchiha Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Sakura mengembuskan napas saat berada di depan kelas, berharap Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam padanya. Ia hanya berharap hari ini cepat berakhir sehingga ia bisa pulang cepat dan lepas dari Sasuke. Entahlah mengapa Sakura bisa separno ini padahal Sasuke tidak melakukan hal yang aneh padanya.

Beruntunglah ia saat masuk ternyata Sasuke belum datang. Mungkin lelaki itu masih makan di kantin atau apalah yang Sakura tidak ketahui. Sakura duduk dengan menghela napas lega dan tak lama kemudian seorang guru bersurai hitam panjang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Anak-anak aku ada pengumuman penting—"

Graaaakkk!

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu kelas ketika pintu tersebut terbuka oleh seseorang. Uchiha Sasuke masuk setelah membungkukkan kepalanya singkat pada Kurenai yang merupakan guru matematika kelasnya. Setelah Kurenai memberikan respon dengan menggendikan kepala menyuruh Sasuke duduk, lelaki itu segera berjalan dengan santai menuju mejanya.

Pria bersurai hitam itu sengaja memandang Sakura yang duduk dengan tegang. Gadis itu berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, namun matanya bergerak gelisah. Dan _gotcha_! Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sasuke mendengus saat Sakura cepat-cepat mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan kelas. Sasuke pun duduk di kursinya dengan tenang.

"Baik, seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Aku ada pengumuman penting. Untuk hari ini aku tidak bisa mengajar karena aku harus _check up_. Jadi, aku harap kalian bisa mengerjakan soal-soal di halaman 104 dengan tenang. Setelah jam pelajaran selesai, kumpulkan hasil pekerjaan kalian pada Sasuke. Jangan ada yang keluar kelas. Mengerti?" jelas Kurenai panjang lebar sambil sesekali mengusap perutnya yang membuncit karena hamil lima bulan.

"_Hai sensei_!"

Setelahnya Kurenai keluar kelas meninggalkan kelas yang mendadak bising karena tidak peduli dengan perintah guru mereka. Sementara itu, Sakura memasang wajah bingung karena ia belum punya buku paket matematika. Ia hanya membawa buku tulis karena memang sekolah belum memberikannya buku pelajaran.

Sasuke yang seolah mengerti dengan kebingungan Sakura meletakkan buku matematika di tengah meja. Sakura segera menoleh memandang buku tersebut dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Dulu juga kau sering lupa membawa buku pelajaran. Pada akhirnya aku harus membagi buku bersamamu," Sasuke membuka buku tulisnya dan menggeser kursi lebih ke tengah meja.

"Jangan mengingatkanku pada masa lalu," sungut Sakura sebal.

"Tanpa masa lalu, kau tidak akan seperti sekarang ini," sahut Sasuke kalem. Sakura mendengus sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Sudah, ayo cepat kerjakan!" Sasuke mengetuk bibir Sakura yang maju dengan pensilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura mengusap bibirnya dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kau lebih memilih pensilku yang mendarat di bibirmu atau bibirku yang mendarat di sana?" Sasuke menunjuk Sakura dengan dagunya.

Sontak Sakura merona dan membuang muka, "Bodoh!"

"Hei, kau juga dulu sering—"

"—Jangan katakan apapun dan kerjakan saja soalnya!" Sakura membekap mulut Sasuke yang hendak menguak masa lalu memalukan miliknya.

Mereka saling menatap beberapa detik sampai Sakura menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Secepatnya ia menarik tangan yang membekap mulut Sasuke lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya. Sementara itu, Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat sikap Sakura yang berubah menjadi pemalu seperti ini.

"Kalau kau duduknya di sana, mana bisa kau melihat soal di buku ini," tanpa persetujuan Sakura, Sasuka menarik kursi gadis itu agar mendekat padanya yang kontan membuat Sakura sedikit memekik kaget.

Sakura memandang tajam Sasuke, "Aku bisa menggesernya sendiri, Sasuke," geramnya.

"Aku hanya membantumu saja,"

"Huh!"

Sakura tidak memedulikan Sasuke lagi. Ia fokus pada soal-soal di hadapannya. Kebiasaan Sakura ketika serius adalah meletakkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga yang mau tidak mau Sasuke dapat melihat wajahnya lebih jelas.

Karena soal yang Sasuke kerjakan sudah selesai semua, pria itu lebih memilih memerhatikan Sakura dari samping sambil menopang dagu. Garis wajah gadis itu semakin dewasa. Kulit wajahnya masih mulus seolah tidak mengalami masa pubertas di mana jerawat seringkali muncul di sana.

Sadar atau tidak, Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura sehingga ia bisa mencium aroma ceri dari tubuh gadis itu. Sakura yang serius pada soal matematika tentu tidak menyadari apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Bahkan pria itu menghirup lebih dalam aroma tubuh Sakura dan berakhir pada sebuah kecupan di pipi gadis itu. Saat itulah Sakura baru tersadar ketika benda kenyal menyentuh pipinya, namun semua sudah terlambat ketika siulan serta sorakan menggoda terdengar dari mulut teman-temannya.

"Ciyeeee Sasuke sama Sakura pacaran!"

"Ciyeeee mesranya!"

Dan kebodohan Sakura yang lainnya adalah ia menoleh pada Sasuke sehingga bibir pria itu menempel pada bibirnya. Mata Sakura membulat sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Wow! Panas panas. Hahaha,"

"Aku iri pada Sasuke~"

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan berdiri mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali dengan panik, "Tidak! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!"

"Ah masaaaa?" goda Naruto yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke.

"A-aku dan Sasuke tidak ada hubungan apa-apa,"

"Ah yang benar? Aku kenal kalian dari kecil loh, Sakura~" Ino ikut menggoda melihat sahabatnya merona dan panik.

"_Pig_! Kau bukannya membantuku!"

"Ciyeeeee~" seisi kelas bahkan sangat kompak menggoda Sakura seperti paduan suara saja.

"Aaaaargghh!" Sakura yang malu langsung berlari keluar kelas. Tidak tahan lagi jika digoda terus menerus. Sementara itu, Sasuke menopang dagu tersenyum melihat Sakura berlari sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Ciyeeee Sasuke~" murid-murid di kelas itu masih mencoba menggoda Sasuke.

"Diam!"

Krik krik krik.

Dan seisi kelas langsung terdiam mendengar nada dingin dan tatapan tajam dari bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Kemudian Sasuke berdiri dan menyusul Sakura yang kabur di saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Bisa gawat jika gadis itu bertemu dengan Anko _sensei _yang terkenal hobi memberi hukuman pada murid-muridnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terus berlari di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Untunglah langkah kakinya tidak begitu berisik sehingga guru-guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas lain tidak begitu memedulikannya. Sampai akhirnya Sakura berbelok ke arah gedung olah raga dan saat itu ia menabrak seseorang hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"_Ittai_!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebuah tangan terulur di depan wajah Sakura. Gadis itu mendongak memandang seorang pria bersurai merah menatapnya khawatir dengan kedua _hazel _miliknya. Sakura bahkan sampai dibuat bengong melihat wajah rupawan lelaki tersebut.

"Hei,"

Panggilan yang lembut itu membuat kesadaran Sakura kembali. Ia tersenyum kiku menyambar tangan lelaki tersebut. Setelah membantu Sakura berdiri, lelaki tersebut memungut bola yang sempat menggelinding karena lepas dari pegangan saat Sakura menabraknya.

"Maaf karena telah menabrakmu," Sakura membungkukkan badan.

Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum simpul, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau terluka tidak?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Lain kali jangan lari di koridor sekolah, berbahaya. Kau bisa jatuh lagi seperti tadi," ujarnya perhatian. Sakura menunduk malu.

"Ya,"

"Sepertinya kau murid baru ya? Aku baru melihatmu,"

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, aku pindahan dari Suna. Sekarang di kelas XII _Science _1. Namaku Haruno Sakura,"

"Aku Akasuna Sasori dari XII _Social_ 1. Salam kenal," Sasori mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan.

Baru saja Sakura ingin menjabat tangan Sasori, seseorang sudah menarik tangannya dan menyeret gadis itu pergi dari sana.

"Eh? Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau lupa Kurenai _sensei _tidak mengizikan untuk keluar kelas?" sahut Sasuke ketus, ia sempat melirik Sasori dengan tajam sebelum pergi menyeret Sakura kembali ke kelas mereka.

Sementara itu, Sasori menarik tangannya yang mengambang di udara dan kembali berwajah datar. Sejenak ia menyentuh dadanya yang berdenyut cepat ketika memandang iris mata Sakura.

"Hei, Sasori! Mana bolanya? Lama sekali!" seorang pria bersurai pirang diikat satu berteriak dari dalam gedung olah raga.

"Aku ke sana!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu atap sekolah yang dibuka dengan kasar membuat burung-burung gereja yang bertengger di atas atap berterbangan karena kaget. Sasuke melepas pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu terlempar beberapa langkah akibat sikap pria itu yang agak kasar. Gadis itu mengernyit menahan sakit sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Kemudian ia mendongak menatap Sasuke penuh amarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat tanganku sakit!" teriak Sakura dengan mata melotot.

"Justru, apa yang kau lakukan? Berniat menggoda pria lain heh?" tuduh Sasuke dengan tatapan mencemooh.

Rasanya darah mengalir drastis ke wajah Sakura saking kesalnya, "Aku tidak pernah berniat menggoda pria! Lagipula, siapa kau?"

Brak!

Sakura menelan ludahnya saat dengan cepat Sasuke membuat dirinya mundur beberapa langkah hingga membentur kawat pembatas atap sekolah. Pria itu memukul kawat pembatas dengan keras, mengurung dirinya dalam kungkungan tangan Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura dapat merasakan kawat itu bergetar dengan kuat. Sepertinya ia salah mengeluarkan kalimat yang terakhir karena sudah berhasil membangkitkan singa dalam diri Sasuke.

"Siapa aku? Kau tanya siapa aku?" Sasuke menatap _emerald _yang terlihat ketakutan. Sayangnya, ia tidak berniat mengalah kali ini. Gadis itu harus tahu batas diri.

"Ka-kau hanya te-teman masa kecilku," Sakura berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya dengan membalas tatapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menunduk dan mendengus dengan seringainya yang tampak menyedihkan, "Jadi, hanya teman masa kecil?"

Mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang terdengar kecewa membuat hati Sakura merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya gadis itu hanya panik dan kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Ia tentu tidak menganggap Sasuke sekedar teman masa kecil.

"Ti-tidak juga. Ka-kau lebih dari teman sih se-sebenarnya," Sakura membuang muka menghindari bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya memandang wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah malu.

"Po-pokoknya kau sa-sahabatku intinya!" menyadari Sasuke akan salah paham. Gadis itu buru-buru menyangkal kata-kata yang sebelumnya terdengar ambigu.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, Sasuke menyeringai senang mendengar jawaban tak yakin Sakura dengan rona merah di wajah.

"Sakura," Sasuke memanggil nama itu dengan lembut.

Sakura baru saja menoleh, namun dengan cepat bibirnya sudah dicium oleh Sasuke dengan lembut membuat kedua manik hijaunya terbelalak kaget. Dalam satu hari sudah dua kali ia mendapat ciuman oleh Sasuke di bibir. Jantungnya memompa dengan cepat dan aliran darah terasa terkumpul di wajah.

"Aku pasti akan membuat ikatan kita lebih dari sahabat. Dan jika kau berusaha untuk melupakanku, aku akan memberikan hukuman yang lebih dari ini," setelah mengucapkan hal itu dengan santai Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang perlahan terhuyung sampai gadis itu harus berpegangan pada kawat pembatas.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam Sakura dengan raut bingung dan syok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

.

.

.

Area bacot author:

Sepertinya ini nggak bisa berakhir di chapter 2. Belum tau sampai chapter mana berakhirnya. Bahahaha... makasih yang udah review. Ane bales review kalian yang baik hati di area balesan review aja ya...

...

Area balesan review:

Saadah Misaki : ah masa sih sedih dirimu? Yokatta... berarti ada yg bisa rasain feelnya yak. Hohoho... makasih udah mau nunggu chapter 2 ini. : )

Asdfghjkl : wkwkwk... syerem sekali dikau ancemannya rajam. Macam di negeri timur tengah sajalah beta. Ada karpet terbangnya gak? XDD.. Bikin Sasuke jealous ke Gaara? Hm... ane pikirin dulu ya ; )

Ah Rin : kyaaaa! Review kamu juga gemesin! Udah dilanjut ya neng : )

Luca Marvell : sudah gede dong kaka~~ masa kecil mulu~~ XD

Guest : kamu curhat neng/bang(?) lol... pengalaman di php-in yak? Lol... kidding yak XD

Anka-chan : udah diupdateeeeeeeee XD

Naya Aditya : jiaaaah... curhat neng? Sabar yak neng~ perpisahan adalah awal pertemuan yg baru. *pake kopyah* XD

Uchiharu Yuki : kamu juga gemesin : 3

Ifaharra SasuSaku : kamu juga manis bangeeettt : 3.. makasih semangatnya XD

Uchiwa : ini udah panjang belum uchiwa? XD

Guest : maaf yak gak bisa update kilat -_-

Desypramitha26 : makasih pujiannya neng desy : D

Black 'SS' Pearl : di chapter ini udah dijelasin agresif dari segi mananya ya black.. semoga memuaskan : )

Febri Feven : udah dilanjut : )

SuMeRoDii : kyaaaaa! Kamu juga manis banget udah setia nungguin penpik ane yang still progress. Makasih ya neng.. mohon bersabar yaaaa... ane juga pengennya cepet-cepet update tapi apa daya waktu 24 jam itu rasanya kurang -_-

Higitsune84tails : udah dilanjuuuutt... iya mereka emang to twiiiiitttt : 3

Natsuyakiko32 : makasih ya... review kamu juga menarik : )

Hana : aku suka reviewmu.. XD.. maaf ya gak bisa update kilat

Sajiai Atsushi : saya juga suka reviewmu! : D

L kira99 : hola L. Review kamu juga kece! Maaf updatenya kura-kura ya ini.. huhu..

Lhylia Kiryu : wuidih! Tapi demen kan bacanya? Lol... udah dilanjuuuttt..

Aitara fuyuharu : salam kenal juga! Review kamu juga ngegemesin~~~ : 3

Dhezthy UchihAruno : suka pake banget juga sama review kamu. : D.. Sasuke selalu tak berdaya di depan Sakura. : 3

Aozora Yumiki : salam kenal juga. Sumpah review kamu juga keceeeee banget! Maaf updatenya kura-kura. Makasih udah nunggu. With Love, Chocoaddicted : D

Sudoer arekndapblekputerakeramat : sebelumnya maaf kalau penulisan nama kamu ada yg salah. Ehehe... maaf yak updatenya kura-kura -_-

Sahwachan : udah dilanjuuuutt : )

Fariskaaulia77 : betul sekali! 100 buat kamu~~ jeng jeng~~ XD

Tsurugi De Lelouch : emaaaakkk~ iya Sasuke-_nyan _kangen banget sama Sakura sampe OOC gitu kan. Lol... iya nih salahkan Kizashi dan kerjaannya yang memisahkan SasuSaku *lap airmata* XD

Shinkaku Uchiharuno : woaah! Kamu juga keren : D.. maaf ya updatenya kura-kura -_-

Subarashii Shinju : hahaha... gedenya Sakura bisa kamu lihat sendiri kan dichapter ini. makasih semangatnya : D

Silent reader xD : ini udah diupdate ya... Sasu-chan pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaannya kelak. XD

...

Ane nggak bisa janji update kilat karena waktu 24 jam aja terasa kurang banget buat ane. Jadi, ane harap readers-sama berkenan untuk sabar menunggu penpik-penpik ane yang masih tsuzuku. Ane akan berusaha maksimal untuk update penpik ini dan yang laennya.

Oh iya, cuaca lagi buruk nih kayak hati yang suka labil. Hahaha.. jadi, jaga kesehatan ya teman-teman... *tepar karena flu*

Ditunggu review kalian ya... sankyu~~ :*

Jaa na :*


End file.
